Haunted
by MelissaRed56
Summary: A childish dare of knocking on the door of a forbidding Mansion in the woods leads Christine to meet the strange and frightening master lurking inside. EC, please RnR.
1. The house in the woods

**Authors note: **This is my first more serious fan fic that ive done so forgive me for any grammer mistakes that i most likley have made and for anything that may seem some what confusing. For a better summary: this takes place before the opera and Erik and Christine meet before then. I dont know if I intentionally met forthis storyto be like it is, butit may have a hint of other things besides just the Phantom Of The Opera in it. For example: The Haunted Mansion, Beaty and the Beast ( maybe) and um some others i cant really remmber, but if you happen to find something that you think seems firmilair to something else, then your probabley right in thinking that . Anyways more summary: Christine meets the Phantom by a childish dare of having to go up to the Haunted looking Mansion for which he has been staying at and knock at his door and of course things start to unravel there. Once again this is my first more serious fan fic so for the first time Iask that you please go easy on me with this one and dont flame me lol.

**Chapter 1: The house in the woods**

Marie took my hand in hers and walked me down the marble path to the back gardens. It was a bright summers day full of life and beauty as flowers came into full bloom and their exotic scents carried through the garden by the light breeze. I walked lightly through the garden path and looked around in awe. Small purple lilies grew down near glowing white rocks and vines streamed through gates and walls entangling everything in its path. There were flowers of every size and shape and color all around and small insects buzzed frantically all around. I couldn't help but draw a huge smile upon my face. Marie noticed my joy.

" Surprise! Isn't it beautiful?" She proclaimed, smiling back at me. " I knew you would like it. I strolled by it this morning and knew I had to show you."

" Its wonderful! I had no idea you had such beautiful gardens here." I said still smiling. I knew I was going to enjoy staying here for the summer. This was the first year Maria's family and I got to spend the summer together in her family's estate.

My family was good friends with hers. Most years they were the ones to come visit us in Paris, but a special occasion brought us here instead. One of Marie's sisters was to marry soon and they wanted us to be there for the wedding in their hometown of Boxuan, south of Paris. I had never really got to know her very well. In fact, all of Marie's four sisters and even her brother are nearly even acquaintances. I don't think they ever really liked me much. Especially not Emily, Greta, or Nicole. They were always teasing me and trying to get me into trouble, saying that I didn't belong and that I wasn't fit into there society because technically my family wasn't my "real" family.

That may be true. Friends of my father are what I've been known to call my family now, but even though that may be the case I still hated when they aggravated me about it.

Ellis loved it too. She was the daughter of my father's friends who took me into their home. She never approved of me from the start and I believe it's because of her that the other three torment me so much.

I walked around the garden some more and pressed some of the flowers to my nose, breathing in their scents. Marie watched me and then smiled.

" Oh there's another thing I'd like to show you Christine!" She said with excitement. She ran off down one of the garden paths. I followed slowly from behind, trying to keep up with her pace.

Marie was more adventurous and fun to be around then of anyone else I knew. She really was the only friend I truly had since my father's death. I'm really quite grateful to have her around because in many ways were quite alike. I may not be as adventurous and fun, but in comparison we aren't what you would call a demonstration of a proper female figure. In fact were pretty much opposite of that. When in Paris, we spent most of our day walking to a small central park where my father use to take me and on rainy days we would go up to my families attic where we'd tell each other amazing and terrifying stories, many which a childhood friend once told me. The thing I believe we had the most in common of all though is our passion for music. Marie was a lot luckier then me in that category. She got her own private lessons while I was stuck with Ellis's governess who, in my case, always found something wrong with me.

I couldn't wait for the fun and exciting summer that I would have with Marie. Not only did she have a very nice home, but also the location was beautiful and she told me there were many things she wanted to show me. The garden was my first surprise.

I finally caught up to her and found myself in yet another garden only this time it was full of stunning crimson roses. My smile became even wider as I looked at all the rose bushes. Roses were above all my favorite flower.

Marie laughed at me as she saw my astonishment and broke off a rose from one of the bushes.

" For you my lady" She said in a low voice, bowing and handing me the rose. Laughing I took the rose and curtsied. " Why thank you."

Laughing some more, we both skipped together down the garden path until we once again ended up back in the place we started. I looked up at the manor, which I was to stay in for some months. It had brick walls all around and small glass windows. It was a nice manor, but I thought it was too plain looking. I felt like there was no life or energy about the house. Maybe it was because it just seemed too ordinary. It was a pretty big house though, almost a mansion. Marie's family was quite rich compared to my families other friends. But that never bothered me. Money was never much a concern to me as it was to my stepsister, Ellis.

Before we stepped inside the house, I stopped and looked back at the garden. " I hope we'll be able to spend more time in this place again." I said looking longingly over the garden.

" Of course we will Christine, you have almost all summer." My friend proclaimed. " Besides there's so much more I want to show you! Tomorrow we'll take a walk through the Old woods that are right by my house. They have this old fort there and some really awesome caves. It will be so much fun you'll forget about this place anyway. Now come on, dinner will be ready soon." She opened the door and we walked inside.

" Caves! I've never been in one of those before." I said excitingly. " Your so lucky you live in such a place Marie, I wish I could live out in the country."

Marie laughed." Believe me Christine, it's not as splendid as it seems. Kind of boring actually… but then again you'd probably like it more then I do."

Walking through the main halls we walked up the grand stairs and went into the visitors hall where my family was staying. Luckily this time I got to have my own room instead of having to share it with Ellis.

" Be ready around six ok, ill see you in the refectory then. If you need me you know where to find me." Marie said and walked off. I shut the door and looked about the room. It was a homely room with a medium sized bed, a small cupboard, a desk and some furniture. A fire was already burning in the small fireplace opposite my bed. A couple of paintings were hung on the walls. I walked to the window near my bed and opened it all the way. A small breeze came through into the room slightly blowing through my hair and the curtains. It was still warm out even though the sun was setting. Looking down from my window I could see the back yard of the house, which I just noticed started out with the garden that I had just went through. I didn't get a chance to look out my bedroom window before or really any windows for that matter since the whole day we were taking a tour of the house. I was quite pleased to know that now I would be able to look down at the garden and enjoy it whenever I wanted.

As I looked past the garden I noticed that it ended at a gate, which led into the forest. The forest was dark and somewhat melancholy looking, but it was probably only cause it was getting dark out. I looked out some more past the trees and forest and more into the distance. There wasn't really anything else except for more forest and some growing hills out in the distance, but then suddenly something caught my eye and I looked more closely at it. It looked like there was another building not to far away out in the forest. I couldn't see much, only the top of it and its roof, but I knew that it must be another estate. This made me somewhat curious since neither Marie nor her family ever spoke of any building being out in the woods. Even though they spoke many times of their neighbors that lived nearby, but not in the place I saw now. I felt sort of silly being so concerned about it, after all they did have many neighbors and friends and they could have forgotten to mention one of them. Shaking my head I closed the window and got ready for dinner.

After taking a bath I put on one of my evening gowns and pinned my hair up in my normal fashion. My dark brown hair rested firmly on my shoulders and down my back as I looked into the mirror hanging above the dresser. I was about to leave when someone knocked on my door. I went to it quickly, thinking it to be Marie, but found Ellis and Marie's three younger sisters, Emily, Greta, and Nicole, instead.

" Oh…" I said trying not to sound too disappointed. " Um ill be down in just a second." I was about to close the door, but Ellis stopped me.

" Mother just wants you to know that the Ewells will be joining us for dinner tonight so she asks that you don't go running off afterwards with Marie. She wants us to stay and introduce are selves better to them." Ellis said in a stern tone.

My heart sank. I was hoping to be able to see more of the stuff Marie wanted to show me, but now I would have to be stuck sitting around and listening to a boring conversation about who knows what and be more polite and proper for the guests, which was a huge strain. I wasn't used to having to behave like this. Before, when father was still alive, I could act like my own self and rarely had to show some kind of proper manner in front of others. Now I knew why I didn't fit with these kind of people.

I sighed, " Ok then, thank you for telling me Ellis, ill be right down."

" I also suggest you wear something more fashionable, after all I don't think our guests or are own hosts, the Martiques, would want to know we have someone who decides to be lazy and not show appreciation for there decision to visit us." Ellis announced.

Ellis was two years older then me, but she still liked to talk to me like I was still a child. The three Martique sisters sized me up and down and then turned off and walked down the hall. Ellis followed behind.

I looked down at my plain evening gown and decided that it was best not to go against what she said this time, so I closed the door and quickly got into a more suitable gown.

The Ewells arrived just as I was descending the stairs. There was Mr. and Mrs. Ewell and with them they had three of there sons who I learned to be John, Charles and Rye. Charles was the fiancé of Elizabeth Martique. They were the couple that was supposed to be getting married this summer.

After we all introduced ourselves we ate dinner and went out to the backyard balcony were most of the adults talked about some kind of merchandising in the east coast. Boring, was the only word I could think of this horrible situation until Mr. Ewell suggested the thought of taking a stroll into the garden and possibly the wood area. My mind descended from the clouds as I hoped terribly that the Martiques would agree. Marie seemed to be hoping the same as she too was listening. Marie's parents considered it and eventually gave in to the idea as seeing they cant pass down or refuse a guest. Faintly smiling I looked at Marie who smiled back at me.

Walking into the path Marie and I giggled excitedly as we walked arm in arm toward the woods. Lagging behind was, of course, the adults as they talked about their estates and land. Ellis and Marie's three sisters stayed with Charles and Elizabeth who talked about their upcoming wedding plans. The other two sons stayed behind with the adults. This was perfect for Marie and me. We took advantage of the situation and headed off by ourselves into the darker growing forest.

" Come on hurry up! I want to show you the fort!" Marie yelled and started running up the path. I followed close behind.

After a few minutes of winding through the forest path, and a couple of times, stopping to view more of the forest around us, we came to a halt in the middle of a dirt road. Laughing and jumping around I finally noticed where we had stopped and looked up and down the road. Every thing was hard to see cause a thick fog had descended on the land.

" Where are we?" I said nervously, hoping Marie new her way back even in this fog. She looked around and I noticed she seemed frightened herself.

" Oh no…" She whispered softly.

" What? What's wrong?" I asked Growing even more nervous. I noticed her face turned white.

" Its nothing…we just went a little to far off where I wanted to go that's all…I'm not use to going around here after dark." She began to walk back the way we came. The fog began to grow thicker. It was getting harder to see and the sun was almost below the trees. Marie was acting very strange, I never saw her actually look scared before and it made me very nervous.

I then began to follow Marie back into the forest. But then suddenly we stopped and noticed someone was coming towards us from the forest. We stood their frozen. High voices and laughing made us relax as we noticed it was only Ellis and the sisters.

" What do you guys think your doing?" Marie yelled at them. " You three should be near the others, you don't know the paths like I do, you could have gotten lost and Ellis with you!"

"Where quite fine on are own thank you very much Marie. We don't need your assistance walking around in the woods. A child could figure out there way through here." Ellis said fiercely. This statement surprised me and Marie for Ellis would never speak that way in front of her hosts. But seeing now that her parents aren't here to criticize her, it's only logical that she'd come out of her proper politeness and act like her own spiteful self.

I stepped in front of Ellis. " I highly doubt that Ellis. I think it would take you a considerable amount of time to find your way out of here and I think its best you don't go running off when you don't know anything about this area."

" Oh." She laughed. "And you know it any better?"

" No, but I happen to have a friend that does." I snapped.

"Well that very nice, but I don't really care now do I?" Ellis stepped past me and into the road. " Where does this lead to?"

" Nowhere, it's a dead end." Marie stated quickly.

" Marie you're a very nice girl and all, but you're not a very good liar are you?" Ellis said walking farther up the road.

" Ellis…please stop, believe me you don't want to go that way." Marie said nervously.

I stepped in front of Ellis again. " I think it would be polite if you did as your host tells you to Ellis…you wouldn't want mom knowing how rude you've been."

" Its my mother not yours for one! And besides it doesn't matter. I'll just have Marie's sisters confess that it was you and Marie who got us lost in the first place…no wait even better." She said with a grin. " You two forced us to come with you and then tried to lose us in the woods."

" You wouldn't dare!" I yelled stepping closer to her. I knew she'd try pulling something like this. She's always been trying to get me in trouble, but now even worse she's going to get Marie in trouble as well. If it where just me I would not care as much, but my friend was not going to get trouble for my sake. We stared at each other for a second and then Ellis looked up from behind me. Her face became pale. The three sisters gasped and stood behind Marie who also looked pale.

I turned around and saw what had made them act the way they did. The fog from before had become less thick making it easier to see a gigantic gate emerge from the fog and behind the gate a massive house only a few yards away. I backed away near Marie and stared at it in awe and then remembered the building I had saw at my window a couple of hours ago and recognized the house.

" Ok we need to go now, come on girls." Marie said to her little sisters. They did not budge.

" That's the house isn't it Marie? The one dad was talking about before?" One of the sisters said. I recognized it was Nicole. Marie said nothing. I was curious.

" What are they talking about Marie? I asked.

" Ill tell you when we get back to the house ok lets just go." Marie said impatiently.

" Wait I want to know too Marie. Is there something we need to know?" Ellis came up next to her, crossing her arms.

Marie sighed. "It's a long story"

"Well then you better tell us quick so we don't stand here all night." Ellis affirmed. Marie gave her a bad look. I said nothing, but looked up onto the house and its gate.

" Ok fine." Marie said irritated, seeing that she wasn't going to get any of us to budge. " There's this myth about the house… Its funny cause it's not very old…it was supposed to be built for this very rich man, but he unfortunately died, before he got to see it get completed. Nobody went back to the house for a long while, but then suddenly one night my father and me were in his room when we saw lights flicker and smoke come through the chimneys from the house in the distance. We assumed that someone finally moved in so we decided to introduce ourselves, but when me and my father came to this very path the lights were gone, there was no more smoke and the house seemed abandoned. A couple more days later I was in the forest when I thought I heard strange music coming from inside the house…anyways people around the area saw things too and they came up with a bunch of stories…some of course say the old man who died is haunting the place, but there are other stories that say its someone else. I knew about these stories for quite awhile, and figured they were just ghost stories…" Marie paused for a second. " That's until I saw…him."

I looked at her worried. " Him?"

"Well I think it was a person…I wasn't quite sure cause a hood covered his head and a mask covered most of his face so I couldn't see it, but…. oh Christine it was so…creepy…. he looked like death himself almost." Marie began to shake. I never saw her look so frightened before. I began to get chills. Still I told her to continue with the story.

" I was walking in the forest path one day and I saw him riding down the road on a pure black horse. I was so sure he couldn't see me from within the forest, but I was wrong. He looked straight at me like he knew I was there all along…I then got scared and I ran. After that I didn't go into the forest for quite along time…I believe someone- he- lives in that house because not only did I see him go out from that path but there have been previous others in carriages who have gone through those gates as well, but I couldn't see who they were. People say that I'm just seeing things or that their just ghosts of the past and a part of me believes that but…" Marie stopped. I did not ask her to go on, but simply stood there.

" Hmmm what a mystery wouldn't you say? But like all mysteries they need to be solved don't they?" Ellis proclaimed. I could tell she was thinking about something and suddenly she smiled and looked at Marie. "Well Marie how about this… since it seems to be bothering you so badly, why not go up to the house yourself and knock and see if someone answers."

Marie shook her head. I protested. " You know that there's no way she would do that! And neither would you or her sisters."

" Ok then Christine if we can't do it then why don't you?" Ellis said still smiling.

I opened my mouth to protest, but couldn't think of what to say at first. Of course I wouldn't do it! Not only is it an absurd and childish thing to do to just go up to some strange house and knock on the door, but also I wasn't much braver myself. I looked up at the house and a small chill ran down my spine. Yes, there was definitely no way. I had my share of moments that may have been a bit brave, but I believed I got scared quite easily and to see that huge house in front of me now, with its gothic style and dark setting, it made me feel even more of a coward. Even though this was how I felt, I wasn't about to tell Ellis that. I didn't want her to have anything else to tease me about.

Ellis began to laugh. I turned around to face her. " Oh my dear sweet Christine you're a little coward. It's just a house! I would certainly go up to it if I could, but as you said I should take the girls back to the house." I said nothing in response to this so she continued. " How about this… you say that we couldn't go up to that house and you seem to think you can, so if you don't show us this little venture right now then I'll tell my mother and Marie's what I said before, that you purposely got us lost and not only that but you lost us near this house. I'm sure Marie's father wouldn't be to happy about that now would he. Especially if the poor girls here come home having hysterical fits that they saw a strange man in the woods that Marie knew about, but didn't happen to mention to us." Ellis continued to smile. She knew that if Marie or I were to be punished, the consequences would be worse then we think. We might have to spend the whole summer with Ellis and Marie's sisters following us everywhere we go and not be able to see any of the sites for ourselves!

Marie immediately began to argue. I stared up at the house once again. It was creepy… but at the same time it had a strange vibe that was luring me to it. Something I can't explain. Maybe my curiosity would be stronger then my bravery for once.

I interrupted Marie's remarks to Ellis. " Ok fine, Ellis I agree…If I go up to that house and knock on the door, then you'll not only say anything to my mother or Marie's, but you'll also leave me and Marie alone the rest of the summer." Maybe this would work to my advantage.

" No Christine! It's not worth it believe me! I have a bad feeling…a really bad feeling that something will happen. I don't want something bad to happen to you!" Marie said grabbing my arm.

Ellis smiled at me and pulled Marie from me. " Agreed." She said and held out her hand. I hesitated for a second and then shook it. The deal was set.

Marie shook her head and didn't know what else to say. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to comfort her. " It will be fine Marie. For once I'm sure Ellis is right. It's just a house…and besides, all I have to do is go up there and knock. If someone comes to the door I'll just…. well I'll think of something."

Marie sighed and nodded " Ok Christine…I must tell you though I rather take on the caves at night then go up to that house…there's just something not right about it. But maybe your right I don't know…just be careful ok?"

I nodded and then looked up at Ellis who now seemed to be growing impatient. I gave her a quick glare and then turned around and started walking towards the wide gates. Hoping maybe they'd be right behind me I looked back and saw that they all had not moved. I rolled my eyes. And I thought I was a coward.

Walking slowly I finally reached the gates. They were very tall, at least 20 feet long and about 10 feet wide. I noticed now that at the side of the gates where pillars made of gray stone that were covered in growing vines. On top of the pillars were tainted gargoyles shaped with a lion's body, a hawk's head and dragon's wings. I steadied my breath. My heart was racing. I stepped closer to the gates into what looked like a deep-set circle in the ground that was in front of the gates. Suddenly the gates came to life and opened up by themselves. This surprised me and made me jump back. I heard someone, one of Marie's sisters, shriek in the distance. I looked back at them and then back at the gates. They were now fully open. I took a deep breath and walked past them. As I stepped all the way past the gates I came into the house's territory. Once again I stepped in what looked like a deep-set circle in the ground. Behind me the gates began to close. I had never seen a gate be able to do that before. It made me wonder what else the house had in store.

I walked on down the path toward the house or, from what I could see now, a mansion. Inside the mansion's terrain were huge oak and willow trees and small marshes. The brick path led toward a set of steps with smaller pillars to the sides set with more gargoyle looking statues. The steps lead to a small balcony that came to the front door. My heart began to beat faster in my chest. I hesitated before walking up the steps. Looking up at the house before me, I was very close to turning back, but finally built up more courage.

" Here goes nothing." I whispered softy and began to ascend the front door's steps.

**AN:** You know whats funny. Iwas in Disney Worldnear the Haunted Mansion when I thoughtup this story. I got so inspired for some reason when I went to the Mansion and saw howit not only was a pretty cool looking house, but it had such acreepy effect to itthat i thought of this story. Not including the fact that I got stuck inside the Attraction twice...maybe it was a sign? I also happened to be really afriad of the attraction when I was younger so for those of you who are afraid of going into haunted houses, but still have enough courage to go in them,be sure you are certian the ride wont break down onyou at the last secound cause believe meits not fun (especially when they're telling youto remian seated inside the "Doom Buggy"). But, anyways even though I got this story from Disney's Huanted Mansion, this isnt ment to be a crossover. The only thing i put the same with the Mansion and POTO is the spooky Mansion part. This isnt a supernatural fic so theres no ghosts flying around or anything.


	2. chamber of mirrors

**An:** Yea I forgot to say this in my last chapter, but this story is based off mostly Kay's book, which you'll soon find out in this chapter. Anyways, sorry for grammar (my lazy self) and yea enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Slowly walking up the steps, my eyes became glued to the front door as if getting to it was my only goal. Stepping on to the balcony I stopped and looked more closely at the building in front of me. It was magnificent! After getting closer to it I could see more of the detail and shape of the house. Its design was something Id never seen before. The perfect curved shapes and the smallest details set inside the stone and outer walls of the house would have made the grandest looking buildings look ordinary. The whole structure of the outer walls and layers seemed to create a story of their own with beautiful designs that where etched inside of the thick stone. Statues of angels and demonic figures stood on top of balconies and roofs and even the smooth surface of the stone that seemed to keep the house intact was perfectly shaped. The house was nothing like the Martique's plain looking one. Never before had I seen such fine Architecture.

Even though the beauty of this house struck me, it did nothing to calm my nerves for what I had to do next. Remembering the childish dare Ellis had bestowed upon me, I crept closer to the door in front of me. A lantern hung above the door, but it was not lit, reassuring me that the house was most certainly abandoned and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Still, I did what I had to and calmly walked a little closer to the door. I had soon begun to notice that I was shaking and my heartbeat was still beating fast in my chest.

_Oh my dear sweet Christine you're a little coward. It's just a house! _Ellis was right once again. This was absurd! Maybe I was too much of a coward.

Shaking my head and telling myself to just suck it up and get it over with I put my hand up to the door and knocked hastily.

No one answered. I sighed with relief and smiled, once more shaking my head for acting so ridiculous and getting scared over nothing. I went to turn around when suddenly I thought I heard a noise come from somewhere behind me. Turning all the way I looked around me, but saw nothing. I could not place the sound of what I had heard and thought it must have been the wind, but once again I heard it. It sounded like a cry, but not any ordinary cry, something else…what was it? A monster? Or someone in trouble? I couldn't tell the difference. It was too faint.

A chill ran down my spine and I backed slowly toward the front door. There it was again, the sound. This time it was louder. Maybe it was just some forest animal, but I still could not tell. I thought I had heard something else as well, something different from the first sound. It sounded like a creaking noise. But I was to befuddled to look around anymore and instead I backed up even more near the front door. Beginning to have my back against the door, before I could place all my weight against it, it suddenly threw open and, with a load shriek, I went falling backwards crashing to the ground.

I then finally understood where that creaking noise had come from. _The door had opened on its own._ I laid there on the ground for a minute, and then began to push myself up. But before I could even sit all the way up I once again heard the noise from before, that crying sound. It was even louder now and closer. I laid there frozen. My breathing became very quick and once again I was shaking.

" Who…whose there?" I stammered. No one answered. Then once again I heard the crying noise, but this time I could here it more clearly. I gave a confused look. It wasn't a cry…it sounded more like a…

The creature ascended the front steps and stopped right in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief. The monster or person I had thought it to be was nothing more then a mere cat! The cries were not cries of a person, but the meowing of this small, petite creature.

The cat walked slowly towards me. I sat up and stretched out my hand towards it. It sniffed my fingertips lightly and then it rubbed its head and face against my hand. Its fur was smooth and well groomed, but what fascinated me was that it looked to be a pure Siamese cat. I had never seen one before, but knew they were bred mostly in the east coast and were very rare in Paris. Even though the breed of the animal was stunning and beautiful, I still couldn't understand what a cat like this could be doing around here. Standing up I finally noticed that I was not outside anymore, but inside the house. I turned around to see where I had entered.

The inside of the house was even better looking then the outside. I looked around at the main hall, to which I entered, in awe. It was beautiful. I felt like I had just stepped into a small palace. It reminded me of the beautiful Opera houses that were built in Paris. Stepping forward, my eyes wondered everywhere. The cat from before began to rub its body against the fabric of my dress, purring heavily. Once again I heard a creaking sound behind me and when I looked, I saw the front door close on its own. I looked closer at the wall beside the door and noticed a system of pulleys and ropes that seemed to be connected to the door some how.

_So that's what's making everything open and close on its own! But how can they know when to open and close?_

I decided to forget about the doors and gates for now and focused my attention more on the place to which I had just entered. Walking more into the great hall I looked all around curiously. In front of me was a large staircase, which led to upstairs balconies on each side of me. There were doors on each side in the first and second floors and pieces of furniture and statues were placed on the sides of the walls under the balconies. Below me was a long burgundy carpet and marble floors. Looking up, a small chandelier hung from a light golden ceiling.

In that moment I finally realized that someone was definitely living here. Not only was the whole hall lit with candles, including the chandelier, but also everything was clean and well placed. There were no cobwebs or dust to be seen. In fact everything was glimmering.

This scared me a little. If it were abandoned there'd be no harm in entering this place. But with having someone live here meant that I was entering without permission. How would the person react when he or she found me inside without them knowing? Thinking about this made me feel uneasy and I began to turn around to leave. But then something made me stop. I stood there for a minute and closed my eyes. Was I hearing right or was it just my imagination? I thought I could hear music.

It was faint, but I was sure I wasn't imagining it. Someone inside the house was playing music. This made me listen intently to confirm that I was truly hearing right. Yes, I was right, someone was playing music. They were playing the piano.

The music lured me to it and soon I found myself walking towards it. But where was it coming from? The feeling of uneasiness faded from me and my curiosity took control. The Siamese cat began to circle my legs and follow me down the main hall to the staircase. I walked up the staircase and went down the hall to the right.

For more then fifteen minutes I walked down corridors and halls and soon found myself lost. They all looked different but there were so many passage ways that I couldn't remember if I went down them before. The halls where either painted burgundy or dark blue and each one had something new in it like different paintings or furniture. The bigger halls had many doors in them making it harder for me to find my way around. But I still continued to search for where this mysterious music was coming from. I could hear it better then before so I knew I was close. The music I heard now was not like anything I heard before. Whoever was playing now were more then just a skilled pianist; he or she was a magician of music. The music seemed to take control of me. I was like a zombie, walking without thought or feeling. But I was definitely feeling something. Something I couldn't explain. The music seemed to rush through me like an invisible wind. Each note and rhythm was in perfect timing.

I turned a corner and found myself in a different hall. This one was different from any other halls I went through. It was painted dark gray and there was nothing on the walls except for candles and there was only one door, which was at the end of the hallway. The music was getting closer. The cat that had been following me rushed off down another hall and out of sight. I walked slowly down the corridor, to the large double door. My pace quickened a little, as I knew now that the music was coming from the other side of that door. I came to the door and I carefully opened it, hoping it wouldn't creak and disrupt the music. Past the door, I came upon some stairs. I began walking carefully down them. This time the walls were made of large stone instead of wood and the candleholders were bigger then the ones in the other halls. The candles in the candleholders flickered wildly and my heart began to beat fast once again. The music grew louder.

The stairs turned and began to spiral downwards. In front, about 10 more steps down, was a stair platform. I stepped down on the platform and just as I was about to descend another pair of stairs, something happened that took me by great surprise. I fell through the stairs! Right before taking my next step to go down the second pair of stairs, I fell through a hole or door of some sort beneath the platform and landed on my back with a loud bang. My body shook and my shoulder and my left arm hurt badly. The fall had caused me to bruise my shoulder and sprain my arm. The pain shot through my body like shots of electricity. I moaned and tried to stand up, but it was no use. I collapsed on the ground not knowing where I was. I felt something sticky and warm drip down the side of my arm and temple. _Blood_.

I became nauseous and thought I was going to throw up. Tears of pain streamed down my face. Forgetting all about the music I was trying to find, I lifted my head to see where I had fallen. The fear I had now over came my pain. The place I had ended up was confusing and at first I thought that maybe I was in a dream, or rather a _nightmare._ It wasn't a room, but more of a chamber. A chamber full of _mirrors_.

A circular chamber surrounded me with its walls made up of mirrors. There was nothing else. I then knew what I had fallen in to. It was a trap. I couldn't understand how there could be such a place in such a magnificent house. I never thought there could be.

I must have fainted from the fall...this was just a dream- a nightmare. At least it felt like one. I couldn't focus right and the mirror's images began to confuse me. I could see dozens of myself and I felt like I was in the middle of an endless prairie. I also began to notice that it was insanely hot. The heat made me dizzy and disoriented and without thinking I began to tear apart the bottom of my dress to where it showed parts my legs and I pulled off my sleeves to reveal the pale skin of my arms. I tried to untie my corset, but I was then too weak. I laid on my side and crawled into ball, shaking madly. I wanted to scream, to call for help, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I told myself that I would soon wake up from this nightmare and be back in the Martiques house, in my bed. Thinking this, I tried to close my eyes. Wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream! But nothing happened. The heat became unbearable. Beads of sweat dripped down parts of my body. I forced myself to sit up from where I was laying and began to hit the glass mirrors with the sides of my fists. I was in this chamber for a mere 10 minutes or so, but it felt like an eternity. I stopped pounding on the mirrors and lay my head against the hot glass. I began to loose my breath and felt myself slowly slip away.

As if it couldn't have been any worse, one of the mirrors seemed to open up and a figure stepped into the chamber. It was a man dressed in all black and wearing a white mask. _Death _was the first thing that came to mind. I was so frightened, but I didn't move. He stared down at me and I couldn't help but stare back at him. I didn't scream or struggle when he slowly came closer to me, but I merely gazed up at him, the fear and pain showing in my eyes. I began to shake even more. This was it. Death had come to claim is prize. I felt like I was caught in a web where I was the prey and this masked stranger was the deadly spider.

But instead of taking me and ending my life, as I thought he would, he knelt beside me with a slow calmness and grace. As I looked up into his eyes, instead of seeing the eyes of death I saw the eyes of an angel. _An angel come to save me_. There was not only pain in his eyes, but untimely guilt and despair. There was also something else, something I couldn't place. Surprise? Shock? I could not tell. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Tears still began to stream down my face, but they weren't because of the pain anymore.

He lifted up his hand towards my face, but before I could respond to his action, everything became blurry around me and I found myself drift into darkness…

**AN: **I hope this wasn't too confusing. For some reason I feel like it might be, I don't know why, but yea if anything is, just tell me and I'll try to correct it. Otherwise maybe it's just my first serious fic nervousness or something like that…. anyways to those who have so far: Thanks for the reviews!


	3. New Acquaintance

**An:** yea I just remembered something I forgot to do in the first chapter lol…vv 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Phantom characters or anything that was from Kay's book or anything else pertaining to the Phantom of the Opera. Sigh…

**Chapter 3**

As if in instinct to seeing light through closed eyelids I slowly opened my eyes to a blurred light around me. It took me a few times to adjust my eyes before I finally was able to fully see where I was. I found myself inside a somewhat large bedroom. A fire was started in a rather large and finely decorated fireplace on the opposite side of the room and candles were lit all around me. There were bookshelves filled with books on the side of the walls and a darkly, rich painted wooden wardrobe near the shelves. There was a balcony window on the left side of where I was laying, but it was shut and covered by dark red silk curtains. I couldn't see much else for I was lying in a canopy bed strung around by more red silk curtains. I began to lift myself up, but as soon as the pain struck my side like an electric jolt, I moaned and lay back down on the bed.

Making me jump, the door to my right suddenly opened and a figure stepped into the room. It was a house servant! A woman, perhaps in her mid fifties, walked into the room and set a small case on the table next to the bed. She turned around and moved the curtain to the side and then jumped in surprise as if she didn't know I was even there.

" Oh! You're awake! Forgive me my dear I hope I didn't startle you." The servant woman said and sat down in a chair next to my bed. She was wearing a simple servant dress and her brown and gray hair was put up in a tight bun. She opened up the case and pulled out a jar with a liquid substance and a roll of bandages and cotton. " Oh, you can call me Cathy by the way. I don't care much to be addressed by Miss or Misses." She said smiling down at me.

At first I didn't know what to say. It took me a minute to realize where I even was and I assumed that I was back at Martique's house just in a different bed and a servant I had yet to meet. But then I remembered. I was still in that house in the woods! I began to remember everything. Ellis daring me to come up and knock on the door, the cat, entering the house, that strange music…the chamber of mirrors.

I once again felt bile rise in my throat, but I held it down. I thought about what had happened in that chamber and a shiver ran down my spine. I slowly tried to lift myself up so I wouldn't hurt myself again, but it was very difficult.

" Careful now! You nearly almost broke a rib when you fell. I'd say that was a mighty big fall you took too! I'm surprised you got off as well as you did." Cathy proclaimed.

I began to laugh and winced when the pain jolted once again through my body. Getting off as well as I did! Look at me! I'm a total mess. I didn't say this to Cathy though for I thought it would be impolite.

Cathy, although, seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "Well, I suppose your not that well off are you?" she laughed. " But don't worry you'll heal in good time. You sprained your leg, but not bad enough to where you cant walk. Sprained your arm real good too. Other then those two things you got a couple of bruises and scratches, but it really isn't so bad. It could be much worse! I mean if Erik hadn't have found you…"

I looked up at her and I winced once again as I tried to sit up. " Erik?" I whispered. I once again went through my mind to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

I remember now…there was a man, dressed in black satin robes and wearing a white mask. I remember him looking like some avenged angel of death when he stood in front of me inside that chamber of mirrors. I remember being so scared and thinking I was going to die. But I didn't. This man, _Erik_, had saved my life when I was so sure he was going to take it.

My heart began to beat very fast just thinking of that memory and each time I inhaled and exhaled my body shook. I crossed my arms and began to rub the sides of my shoulders. Cathy seemed to notice my fear and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Don't think so hard on it dear." Cathy said and she took the cap off the jar of the liquid substance. "Now, if you don't mind, im going to put new bandages on you. You've been out cold for a couple of hours so you must be hungry. Ill get you something after im finished."

"A couple of hours!" I said astonished. It was really hard for me to calm down then. What happened to Marie and the others? Are they worried about how long ive been gone? Are they trying to find me now? What if they're in the house? I began to sit up once again and forgot about most of my pain. I have to find them! They don't even know what has happened to me!

" Whoa! Hold on dear! Relax! Every things going to be fine! Mr. Hanson, another servant, took the liberty of informing your friends that you're here. He asked them not to be worried and that we'll have you back home in no time." Cathy said holding me down.

This made me relax a bit, but I was still somewhat uneasy. Remembering my manners towards strangers I slowly laid back down and thanked Cathy for her service.

" No problem at all, believe me I have a lot of time on my hands." She smiled once again unwrapping the bandages.

" By the way…my name is Christine." I told her. It would probably be nice if she knew my name after everything she did for me.

Cathy stopped unwrapping the bandages. " Well, its nice to meet you Christine." She said taking my hand in hers and shaking it. I smiled at her. I suppose this wasn't so bad. It was nice to meet someone new for once which I rarely did unless it was one of my family's friends. But they were never so easy to talk to.

Unwrapping the bandages from my arms and torso, drenching my scars in the liquid substance and then putting new bandages on, Cathy put everything back in the case and got up from where she was sitting.

" I'll be right back to get you something to eat." She started toward the door then stopped and looked back at me. " Oh, and I think it be best if you stay the night. It's a bit late and I think you should just rest here for a bit longer. I hope that's not to much trouble."

I shook my head " No, its not to much trouble…its probably for the best".

She smiled at me and went out through the door closing it behind her. Truthfully, I wanted to stay here. I was still curious about the house, though I wasn't about to go down any stairways any time soon. I felt somewhat brave for wanting to stay in this house after what happened to me. But it shouldn't be that bad, if the servants can walk around with no trouble why couldn't I?

Cathy came back into the room with a tray of food and set it down next to my bed. I thanked her, but did not touch the food. I wasn't really hungry, but I might be later on. Cathy was about to leave once again, but I didn't want her to go. I wanted to know more about where I was and how she had come to be a servant here. When I asked her if she would stay she seemed quite ok with the idea as if she were in no hurry what so ever. With a heavy sigh, she made herself comfortable on the chair next to my bed as if she knew I was about to ask her many questions.

This didn't bother me though. I had to know something. Like who was this Erik person? And why did the house seem abandoned if it really wasn't? I didn't know how far I would get with Cathy with questions such as these, but I was willing to try in order to find out what I wanted.

I sat up a little on the bed. The pain had lessened a bit making it less irritable to be in the position I was in. " Cathy…" I hesitated trying to figure out where I should begin. But Cathy already seemed to know how to respond.

" I know that you are curious Christine…" She began. " I will tell you as much as I know, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to tell you much. I suppose I should begin in telling you a bit about this house…" Cathy crossed her legs and laid back against the chair. " It all started with a man named Mr. Brocks. He was a very rich man, but also very old. He had been living with his daughter and three grand children for some time because they lived near the town where he was holding much of his stocks that were shipped out to London every month."

"But soon after becoming very ill, Mr. Brocks decided he wanted to live out the rest of his life in solitude and that's when he decided to build this house…" Cathy hesitated a second as if to figure out what exactly to say next. " There are of course…rumors saying he was trying to get away from his own family, but I've never known of this to be true. Anyways… I happened to be one of his very loyal servants back when he was still alive, a very good friend too. I was the one who took care of him here when he lay dieing."

I looked down at my hands, thinking hard. " So then…if Mr. Brocks is dead…why doesn't his family live here?"

Cathy sighed "well…that's a very long story, Christine, and one that I unfortunately wont be able to tell you enough about. But I can tell you that his family is not to be toyed with. They are very strict and forceful people, very powerful. Even his grandchildren have control in the family. A bunch of obsessive brats if you ask me…they always get there way it seems. Mr. Brocks was the only one who seemed to be able to keep them in check. And now it seems Erik has the burden of keeping them out of his way and from…having certain things." Cathy stopped hesitantly. She looked about the room rubbing the side of her neck.

I looked up at her. What did this man named Erik have to do with Mr. Brocks and his family? I know I was only a stranger here and probably had no right to know as much as I did, but I was still willing to try to find out as much as I could before I had to leave this house and probably never come back…and anyways, I think I should at least know something about the man who rescued me from that chamber. I sat up a little more. "Cathy…who is Erik?"

At first I thought she wasn't going to tell me. Her face turned a little white and her eyes became very somber. I looked at her worried, wondering if it really was right of me to ask. But she seemed to be thinking hard and finally she spoke.

" Erik…is the master of this house." She smiled at me. Her eyes still grave looking. " To tell you the truth, I don't know a lot about him myself. I do know that he was a great friend of Mr. Brocks. The first time I met him was when this house was first being built. I only had a couple of encounters with him at the time. When Mr. Brocks died I decided to stay here with the house as a caretaker. Then I found out that Erik was staying as well, not as a servant, which he never was to begin with, but as the new owner of the house. He came to us and told us that we could leave if we wished. To tell you the truth, I thought about leaving and many of us did. Erik wasn't exactly normal. Of course I don't think anyone who wears a mask would be. But my fear faded and I decided to stay, one of the few…but other then that, Christine, that really is all I know. He really doesn't depend on us a lot anyways. He spends most of his time in his rooms down stairs somewhere." Cathy quietly laughed, then becoming serious once again. " I don't know how he was able to have ownership of this house. I was most certain that Mr. Brocks would give it up to his family but…" Cathy shrugged.

I sat there silent. I was quite astonished at what she was able to tell me, even though it wasn't much. It wasn't really surprising though that she didn't know much about her own master. He seemed the type that held many secrets…

" I must warn you though Christine" Cathy continued. " I know that you are curious, you have a right to be. What you've asked of me is fine, but don't let your curiosity go out of control as it did when you entered this house…I ask you to stay in this room and to not go wondering off alone. Erik is someone you do not want to get entangled with. He is a very powerful person and is friends with many powerful people, including Mr. Brock's family. I may not know him very well, but I know that he is very dangerous and if you are ever to come across his path unlike you did in that chamber, you will be sucked down into his world and believe Christine, you do not want that. He is dangerous, not someone you want to toy with. I have had encounters with him and being with him for so long I still am not use to his ways. I can even see in Mr. Brock's family, even though they are just as dangerous, fear in there eyes each time they come to visit here…"

Cathy put her hand on top of mine. " Trust me Christine, these are people that you do not want to get to know. I know we are new acquaintances, but as an older woman who has more understanding in these kind of affairs I ask that when you are in better shape to go back to where you are from…that you never come back here. There is nothing, but trouble if you stay here. Do you understand? You've already been put through a horrible event when you fell into that chamber and do not ask me of it!"

She noticed that I was about to ask about that chamber. Cathy was right. When I first stepped into this house, I knew nothing about it nor its inhabitants and look what had happened to me. I could have died and I already was greatly injured.

I sighed and looked about the room. I wanted to know how there could be such a chamber in a house like this, but I knew there was no way in getting Cathy to tell me. She wanted to protect me and I respected her for that. But still, I wanted to know more.

" I'm sorry Cathy…your right in not telling me, it's probably for the best. When I am well I will leave as you have asked."

Cathy patted my hand. " Thank you Christine…I'm sorry we will not be able to get to know each other more, but believe me this is for the best. Now get some more rest." She smiled. " I'll come back to see you later." She got up from the chair and slowly walked to the door. Giving me one last smiling glance she walked out the door into the hallway beyond.

I sighed deeply and laid back down on the bed. I badly wanted to go with what Cathy wished, but somewhere deep inside me still wanted to know more. I badly wanted to just get up from where I was laying and go out from this room and explore once more. I thought about what Cathy said for a long time and considered what she told me. The urge of wanting to explore had left me and soon I let myself, once again, slowly drift into darkness.

**An: **yes, I know, this was a boring chapter. But if I had put anymore from the next chapter in this chapter, this chapter would be to long and then next would be to short and blah so yea…But the next chapter will be better I swear!

Once again thanks for the reviews!


	4. The master

**An:** yea sorry for the like month delay, I guess you could say I've been kind of busy, but by the time school is over I don't think the wait will be as long. Anyways um…didn't really take as long to go over or edit this so hopefully it's not to bad with errors and all but I don't think its that bad. Anyways hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Master**

When I woke I found myself once again in somewhat of a haze. Candles were still lit around me, but I had no clue whether it was night or day. Nothing seemed real. I lifted myself up from the bed and looked around nervously. Something had woken me up. I knew this because I heard and felt something pull at me to be awakened, but I couldn't place what it was. After clearing my head I got up slowly out of the bed, careful not to feel pain and hurt myself once again.

I walked over to the corner of the room and opened a side door, which led to a magnificent marble bathroom. I stepped inside and went to a water basin, which had already been filled with water. Cupping the water in my hands, I splashed it unto my face trying to wake myself up. Drying myself off I walked back to the bedroom. It was so weird. I know I had woken from some kind of dream, but it didn't seem like a dream, but at the same time it was.

In the dream, I had begun to walk once again down the halls of this house. I could hear the music that I had been looking for in the beginning. That music that seemed to push on my very being, pulling me towards it as if my heart would burst if I couldn't hear it. But no matter how many corridors or rooms I went through I could never find the very place the music was coming from.

Whenever I passed the gray hall with the one door at the end, I could feel it luring me to it, wanting me to go down its stairs and fall back into the deep pit which I had fell through the first time I had encountered this place. I remember now in my dream, going back to that door and going back down those stairs and no matter how hard I tried to pull myself away and tell myself I would be trapped again I just kept going as if it didn't matter. Its like I knew that if I were to be trapped again, I would most certainly be saved again by the masked stranger just like before. That he would come for me no matter what.

As I went down those stairs I remember now that I had made it all the way to the bottom and nothing had happened. I didn't fall. At the end of the stairs I can remember seeing yet another door. The music was fuzzy and somewhat distant sounding, but something inside of me told me it was coming from behind that door.

Unfortunately I had woken up before I ever got a chance to open it, everything became blurry then. But the music, the music sounded so real. And now I can recall more then just the sound of a symphonic piano piece…but a voice, yes, there was a voice. Singing, so softly, but loud enough for me to hear…it sounded so…so…

I closed my eyes. The silence engulfed the room as I stood in the middle of it. As I stood there listening carefully… _So real._

I opened up my eyes. This time I knew it wasn't just a dream. Where my ears deceiving me again? I could hear the music.

I didn't think much on the dream. I've heard things before of people having so called " foreseen dreams." I don't know if this would be known as one, but it must mean something.

Whatever the dream was, it had increased my curiosity to its highest peak and I no longer could hold back my urge to do what Cathy asked of me. Besides, Its not like I was going to stay at the house for long or visit ever again anyways…. right? So I might as well find something about this place. Marie and I will have much to talk when I see her again. But I don't intend on telling her, or anyone for that matter, on what had happened to me here.

It's hard to believe how harmless something can look until you get to curious and you end up regretting it in the end. This time Ellis was wrong. Very wrong. This wasn't just a house. It was something much more. And what lies inside is just as important. I wont be able to leave this house until I find out what it is, or else I just might be haunted for the rest of my life.

Oh how much I wished that I could tell Marie that there was nothing to be afraid of. That this was just some old abandon house. That there's nothing inside of any interest or inquisitiveness. But I would not be able to do this. I don't think I have the heart to lie to her. So instead ill just say nothing. I wonder what Cathy's servant friend, Mr. Hanson, told the others what happened to me. Surely he didn't tell them the truth? Maybe I wont have a choice. Ill have to lie to them. Its better then causing problems. As Cathy said I must not let myself get into affairs with Erik. If he is how Cathy says then I must not let anyone know about him. If they were to find out what happened to me here in his presence it could only lead to sheer _disaster_.

Suddenly a great booming sound broke the silence inside the room. _Thunder. _I jumped and came to my senses. Hastily walking over to where the window lay hidden under great thick curtains I pulled them apart and opened up two big glass doors that lead to a small balcony. I didn't step unto the balcony. I just stood there looking up into the sky. Tall black Oak trees reached up with tangled branches toward the ever-darkening sky almost reaching higher then to where I was standing. The sun was fully gone from the horizon but there still was a small red streak across it. Dark clouds held there ground near by. Everything was very still and quiet. Nothing moved as if time had just stopped. Soon more lightning and thunder flashed across the sky. Any minute it would pour down rain. I closed the doors and drew the curtains closer together.

There was no clock in the room so I had no idea what time it was. I knew Cathy said she check up on me soon so if I am to leave this room than I must go now. It wasn't like I was totally going against what Cathy asked of me. Yes, it is true she didn't want me to leave this room, but she also didn't want me coming back to this house at all and if this is to be the case why stay in this room? I then began to remember what Cathy had told me before…

_I must warn you though Christine… I know that you are curious; you have a right to be. What you've asked of me is fine, but don't let your curiosity go out of control as it did when you entered this house…I ask you to stay in this room and to not go wondering off alone. Erik is someone you do not want to get entangled with. He is a very powerful person and is friends with many powerful people, including Mr. Brock's family. I may not know him very well, but I know that he is very dangerous and if you are ever to come across his path unlike you did in that chamber, you will be sucked down into his world and believe Christine, you do not want that. He is dangerous, not someone you want to toy with. I have had encounters with him and being with him for so long I still am not use to his ways. I can even see in Mr. Brock's family, even though they are just as dangerous, fear in there eyes each time they come to visit here…Trust me Christine, these are people that you do not want to get to know. I know we are new acquaintances, but as an older woman who has more understanding in these kind of affairs I ask that when you are in better shape to go back to where you are from…that you never come back here. There is nothing, but trouble if you stay here. Do you understand? You've already been put through a horrible event when you fell into that chamber…._

There is one thing about what Cathy said that keeps me from doing what she asks. She says that I do not want to get involved in these affairs, but the only thing is, is that…I already am! The moment I stepped into this house my fate was sealed within its walls. How can I do what she asks when so much has happened to me here? How can I just leave and forget what happened to me? Even though these questions float around in my mind, there is still something that makes me want to heed her warning. _Erik_.

I don't even know him and he's already made a huge impact in my life. But if Cathy is right in what she says about him I have the feeling that I most definitely should not stay here. I don't want to cause any trouble and I doubt Cathy would lie, saying things like what she said before about her so called "master". Yes, I suppose she could be hiding something, I mean, he can't be that bad. He saved my life after all…but I also cant help thinking that he had something to do with the very trap he had saved me from.

As thunder and lighting continued to crash from outside, I finally came to the conclusion that I would do what Cathy asked and not come back to this house, but go against staying in this, now cramped feeling, room. I wont stick around to learn any more then I already know. I'll just take one more look around this house, find the mysterious music that I've been hearing and, if I accidentally happen to stumble upon him, I'll thank Erik for helping me…even though I'm not sure if he deserves it if it is true he has something to do with that chamber.

Knowing I didn't have much time before Cathy came back to check up on me, I put on a light robe over the night gown Cathy had given me to wear to feel more comfortable in. I suddenly started to notice the pain in many parts of my body and couldn't walk to fast or I might hurt myself again.

Quietly I approached the door and stepped out into the hall. There was no one in sight and the hall was very dark and eerie. I hesitated for a minute to search for the music. I didn't know how I ended up in the room I was resting in, so I had no way of knowing which direction to take. Trusting my gut feeling I began to walk silently down the hall….

I walked down halls for some time. The house must be bigger then I thought because I was yet to come across Cathy or any other servants. But there had to be a somewhat good amount of servants taking care of this place or else I don't think it would be in such good shape.

After knowing once again that I was certainly lost, I finally decided to open one of the doors in a hall. Quietly, so not to disturb whatever may be on the other end, I opened the door and stared in awe. I found myself on the top of a flight of stairs looking over a large ballroom. There were candles lit on the walls and tables put to the sides. But what made the hall so magnificent were the huge mirrors hung on the sides of the walls, a whole set on the right side and then a repetition of mirrors and windows on the left. The candle's light reflected off the mirrors making the room glow with radiance. The roof was a light red color with small chandeliers and a balcony hall like in the entrance hall was on the right side apparently for viewers who wish to watch.

I forgot right then about searching for the music and stepped down unto the ballroom floor. Lighting flashed from the windows and thunder bellowed. The candles flickered lightly, almost seeming to dance on top of their holders. While wandering through the room, I finally started noticing the music again. It was so close! Closer then I thought it would be. I then suddenly became filled with so much excitement that I hadn't noticed that I had begun to dance.

Besides from my love of music I also had a great passion for dance. Since I was very young I had been practicing ballet and other dance steps, which, unfortunately, had declined since I had begun to live with my fathers friends and their daughter.

But, as if I had only been practicing yesterday, I began to dance, in perfect form, the steps I was taught before my father had passed. Not thinking on how silly I probably looked dancing by myself, seeing as there was no one around to watch me.

Dancing there, my mind suddenly jolted into the past. I saw my father playing the violin and singing to me…one of my favorite songs. Before I could think on my actions I began to sing that song. The song my father use to sing to me and I would with him. I don't know what was going on in my head, but I began to feel like my father was there with me. Watching me dance. Watching me sing to him. I remember every verse as clearly as the last day I ever heard it. It had been so long since I got to sing for myself. I always had to do it Ellis's governess's way. But not today. I sang, as I wanted to sing. It may not be very good, but I didn't care. No one was around to here me anyways.

As I came to the half waypoint of the song the feeling of a presence became even stronger. Soon it seemed I wasn't the only one singing. It seemed like someone was singing with me. If this house was truly haunted it must be haunted of the past.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I truly almost began to believe my father was there with me. Singing with me. It sounded so real. But I didn't stop singing. I didn't want to stop believing, so I kept on going. Nothing could stop me. I sung the song with as much force and power as I ever had. My vocal cords straining with the highs and lows of my voice. Everything was swirling around me. Soon the other voice became stronger and it sounded as if everything was in its control, even me. As this other voice and me sung the last and final words our voices echoed throughout the whole hall as if it could shake the very ground I stood on. But it was not my voice I found that was causing this disturbance. When the song was over lightning flashed immeasurably outside and thunder boomed loudly. Suddenly the candles that were surrounding the hall blew out and I found myself in darkness except for the lightning flashing outside. I stood frozen to the ground. I was bewildered, not knowing what was happening. I soon came to my senses and new now that it could not have been my father. Someone else must have been singing with me, but who?

Before I had time to regain myself I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned and gasped. The figure was standing not more then fifteen feet away from me. I darted backwards, alarmed by the unannounced presence in my mist. I couldn't see his face because it was too dark, but as soon as the lighting streaked through the room I caught the glimpse of a white mask. It was him. _Erik._

I shuddered in alarm by the fierce expression on his face. His eyes were like fire as if they could glow in the dark. I almost didn't even think he was real. A ghost or something supernatural just by the way he stood in an exceedingly powerful manner.

I caught my breath in my throat. My heart skipped a beat. I merely stood there, frozen. Not knowing what to say or even think. But he was the first to make a move. He came towards me slowly and gracefully in a beat all his own. A thick magnificent black cloak around his shoulders swept along the floor.

Fear leapt in my chest, but I did not move. Even though he looked like someone I may not want to be in the same room with, I had to remember that he did save my life. So he wouldn't possibly hurt me now.

Soon he was no more then a foot next to me. He was much taller then I thought. Almost a half a foot taller then me. And not just a normal kind of tall, but an almost overpowering tall. He was sleek and lean, but I could tell he was very strong. I couldn't tell much else because it was too dark except the repeated lighting and thunder from outside. For what seemed like forever, but were only a few minutes, he stood there looking down at me.

Then finally he said, in the most beautiful voice. "…Come with me."

He wasn't asking me, he was telling me. I said nothing, but just nodded my head slowly as if transfixed.

He then turned and walked the other direction towards a door at the end of the hall. I hesitated at first, not knowing if I should follow him. Where was he going to take me? Was I in trouble?

Then suddenly I realized something and felt very foolish for not knowing it first hand. It was not my father who I thought was singing with me. Of course it wasn't. It was him. But why?

If I was going to know anything, the only way to find out was to follow this man into the darkness beyond. I was, in some ways, afraid, but I new exactly where we were going. I should have known. We were going to the room beyond the stairs with the trap below it. He must have been the one producing the music I had been trying to find.

I walked up back close to his side. He opened the door and led me out into the dark hall beyond. Finally, I had found what I was looking for. But I wasn't exactly sure if I was happy about what I had found.

**AN: **wow wasn't that exciting. I mean seriously if Erik asked me to come with him id go too you know what I mean hehee... anyways oh my gosh you wont believe what I got ( I feel like rambling so yea). I was about to get this "pirates of the Caribbean" tank top from hot topic, which was really cute and stripy and stuff, but seriously just before my mom was about to buy it for me I spotted something even better. An actually effing phantom of the opera t-shirt with the mask and flower and everything on it and I went all berserk and stuff and got my mom to get that for me instead. It was insane…. I'm really not that obsessed I just thought that was really cool. Anyways ta ta!

>>>Thanks once again for your wonderful reviews! …Ive finallygotten my self-confidance back lol.


	5. room beyond the chamber

**AN: **yes I know it's been like two months. Yea I lied, summers not going to be any better when it comes to updates I'm afraid. But I've finally gotten around to another chapter…hopefully no one has lost their patience and given up on reading this story.

**Chapter 5**

Closing the doors behind me, Erik slowly stalked forward into the dark abyss off the giant hall. He didn't light a candle, but merely walked through the dark as if it was pure daylight. I had to keep very close to him or else I was afraid I would be lost. I was even very close to grabbing his hand when I accidentally bumped into a nearby table set against the wall. I was sure not to let that happen again. The fact that I was so close to him now made me very much want to stop and walk back the other direction. Marie was not lying about Erik's appearance when she had seen him in the woods. He was someone very different. Someone very sinister looking, yet there was power and even seduction in every part of him and every movement he made.

Even in the dark I observed him carefully. Taking small steps so not to get in his way, but still I forced myself to follow him through the dark path. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise as I finally tore my eyes away from Erik and unto the dark hallways we walked through. I suddenly jumped as I heard a small cluttering noise in a nearby hallway. I caught a glimpse of Small movement in the dark. At that very moment I became very frightened and wanted badly to not go any further.

" Nothing more then a mere house cat I assure you…."

I jumped at the sound of Erik's newly acquainted voice. He didn't have to say much to put a whole number of emotions into ones self. He had a very low, rich and beautiful voice. Something very unique, but still, frightening.

I then suddenly noticed that I had stopped walking and that Erik was staring back at me, his head slightly turned just enough to look at me. I heard the low rumbling of thunder from outside. My breathing became a little shakier and fast as I stared once again down the hallway and then back at Erik. I swallowed hard and slowly walked back up to his side.

We continued once again down the hall until we finally came to a set of double doors. They weren't the same looking as the ones I had gone down before, but I knew they led to the same place.

Erik came to the door and slowly opened it. When he did, a large amount of light splashed out into the hall to melt away the shadows in the area surrounding us. The light at first made me squint my eyes a little, but then I finally able to see another hall except this one was just like the hall that I went down with the steps and…the trap.

My heart suddenly gave a great leap at that thought and I hesitated before finally reassuring myself that nothing would happen to me. I stepped into the hall, the doors closing behind me, but not by Erik. They must have had the same mechanism as the gate and the front door. Erik continued to walk at an increasingly fast pace not even noticing the doors.

I continued to follow close behind until we finally came to another set of double doors. Erik pushed them forward as if they were of little importance and strode forward into the area beyond. I stepped inside and then stopped as I tried to take in all that I was seeing.

This was the room…the room I was trying to get to all along. And I must say what a room! In fact it wasn't even a room. It was like a very large apartment. Where I stood, it seemed to be just a large space set with a Persian carpet and a pair of love seats set to the side, apparently being neglected by very little use.

There were a great number of shelves also set to the side filled with books and other objects and tables also piled high with papers, books and folders. As I looked on to the left of me, I saw a small set of steps leading up to a large platform with more stairs leading after it, flowing to the right, into an arched doorway to more rooms. To the right another doorway leading to what looked like a smaller room with a door, which I might have guessed, led to Erik's private rooms.

In front of me there was a curtain pulled back somewhat to reveal another door. Their where candles all different sizes spread all around and on top of the large platform was a beautiful and gigantic organ. I could tell it was a much older and more traditional looking organ, the kind used in some of the larger churches I've visited before.

I was struck by so much curiosity and fascination by the place that I hadn't noticed Erik still beside me. He took off the gleaming black cape he had been wearing and casually threw unto the love seat nearby. Under is cape he had worn a black dress jacket, which fit perfect to his figure. Everything he wore was black. He truly did, in some ways, resemble death. Or if not death, then maybe a phantom…

He started walking up towards the organ but then stopped and turned to look at me. I could see clearly now his true features. His mask, which covered the part around his eyes, forehead and cheekbones, was pure white over his black clothing. His eyes were striking and serious, but there was a hint of patience, gentleness and even sadness in them. Those where the only things that seemed to reveal his true face except for his mouth and jaw line.

"I hope I didn't startle you before…I have a tendency to show up unannounced at times around here… but then again, I would have to say I'm not the only one who makes a habit of that now do I?"

I didn't say anything in response to his words and at that he smiled and stepped towards the organ.

" And even if I do happen to come around without warning I would still have to say that I have more privilege in doing so then you do, seeing as I live here…maybe then I'm not the one who should be apologizing…"

It would seem that his words would be insulting, but they weren't. They were more joking if anything else, but, even so, I wasn't sure if I was about to apologize or not. Yes its true, I should. After all I came into this house without permission and at that, the polite thing to do would be to of course apologize. And yes, it was a child thing to do to just waltz into someone's house without his or her consent all for a stupid dare. But…to trap someone because of it? No, I was not about to apologize.

I knew now that he must have had something to do with the chamber of mirrors. The question was why? Why would he have such a thing here? Was there something that he was hiding? If so, its not like I was really trying to get to him or whatever it was. I just wanted to find the music and to tell the person playing it how beautiful it was.

Yes, its also true he had saved me from the very thing he made. But to taunt me and to tell me to apologize for trespassing and not even apologizing himself for what happen to me was not something I wanted to hear.

Even so, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I stood their silently looking around trying hard not to look at Erik and give myself away. But then suddenly a soft music began to play and I glanced up to find Erik sitting down playing the organ.

His long skeleton like fingers moved gracefully upon the keys with great rhythm and connection as the music softly swept through the room like a light breeze. I found myself transfixed in it and something happened to me that I couldn't explain. I began to illusion things. The very shadows of the room seem to dance as the candles flickered all around. I closed my eyes and suddenly could here the faintest sound of someone singing. It seemed to come all over the room. In the candles and the walls. It was like they were singing to Erik's music. This fascinated me and just when I almost began to believe the music was coming from the objects around me, the music stopped abruptly and there was no more singing.

I opened my eyes and looked up around me in confusion as if I had woken from a dream and did not know where I was. The music was like nothing I heard before. Even though it came so faint it was very deep and emotionally connected with me that when it stopped I thought my heart would rip apart. I noticed then that I was breathing hard and tried to take deep breaths so to not show my sudden disturbance in front of Erik. I looked up at him and noticed he was looking down at me in nonchalant manner as if nothing had happened at all.

" What…. what was that?" I heard myself say.

Erik turned his body around on the organ seat. " A musical illusion." He said to me as if I should know better.

" You mean…. that was you? You were the one singing?" I asked and when he nodded his head, I gasped. " But…it sounded like…"

" Something else? Yes I know. A musical illusion, Christine, called ventriloquism. It is an illusion made to making the one hearing the sound or music think it's coming from somewhere else instead of the real place. You thought it was coming from the candles and the walls, but it was actually coming from me." As he said this he turned around again in is chair to face to organ.

" So then it was you in the ballroom who was singing. " I whispered. " But why?"

Erik hesitated for a moment, looking down at the organ's keys and placing his fingers on top of them. Then he lifted his head. " A test I suppose… I was walking down the hall and when I stalked into the ballroom to find you dancing there, I became somewhat more then curious. I then began to sing to see how you would react. I thought that you would most likely stop dancing and become frightened like many others have before, but instead you started to sing. That was something I was not expecting let me tell you." He laughed.

" I have to say though, Christine, that if it weren't my great fascination with your reaction to my music I would have left right then and there with my hands covering my ears in agony. Your voice to me is…almost torturing. It is almost perfect in clarity and so pure, but…there is nothing there. There's no excitement or spirit in it. Your like a dove with its wings not fully grown. You have a beautiful voice, but it is so poorly taught that it has no musical voice to it. Your not yet able to soar…"

I didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed, or ashamed. He had walked into the ballroom and found me there dancing by myself. So did he sing to me as a cruel joke to scare me off? Or did he do it because he wanted to here me sing? I then remembered the reason why I had started dancing in the first place. I could here the organ being played. So how is it that he was able to watch and sing to me while playing on the organ?

As if reading my thoughts, Erik looked over to me and smiled slightly. "Another illusion you could call it." He said then putting his hand below the keys he seem to flip a switch of some sort and at the he got up from the organ chair and stood beside the organ as it began to play by itself. This almost frightened me as I thought it was one of Erik's illusions or tricks. But then he smiled slightly again to see the look of bewilderment on my face. " A switch…. A mechanism that plays the piano without a pianist."

I then started to walk up towards the organ and looked down as the keys were jerked down by an invisible force. I was completely astounded. I had never seen something like that before. I then realized something. " So then you made this mechanism. Just like the doors and the gate."

He nodded. " I have a lot of time on my hands."

Clearly. This man was more then just a beautiful pianist and singer. He was a genius! I took a step backwards as he walked past me and turned of the switched. The music stopped and the keys laid still. For a moment there was silence and I begun to wonder why he had brought me here in the first place. Did he do it to just show me what he could do? Or to give me some big lecture on how bad my singing was?

But he then told me his reason and a whole lot more. " I brought you here, Christine, for one purpose. I cannot let you go now with the voice you have. You have the talent, but I believe it needs work. I now am dedicated to shaping out your voice until I believe it succeeds perfection. And believe me I will. I don't know who has been teaching you, but if I ever meet them I will surely beat them down for such neglect." His voice was low like thunder. "I also believe that what happened to here was entirely my fault and I plan to make it up by this task."

I understood that he was talking about my incident in the chamber. So he planned to make it up how? By working on my voice? Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad.

" Six o'clock I think should be good." He said stepping down from the platform and to a nearby desk filled with papers. " Everyday at that time you will come here for your one hour lesson understood?" Talking to me as if I were a mere child who must obey the rules. " And do not be late for I will not tolerate it." He then stepped over to the doors I had entered before and opened them. I stepped down from the platform, but before I left I remembered what Cathy said and panicked.

" But wait! Your servant, Cathy, she…" I didn't want to get her in trouble by saying that she told me he was dangerous and to stay away from him, but I knew I had to tell him something about the fact I wasn't supposed to come here again. I had made that promise to Cathy.

But Erik talked before I had a chance. "Do not worry about her or the others. I will talk to them."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say and not able to believe that he expected and actually wanted me here everyday. The thought of being around him just now was hard enough. Would I be able to cope with him everyday?

He was different. Scary even, but yet so fascinating that it kept me from wanting to stay away from him. I glanced up at him, a sudden jolt in my chest and then, quickly looking away to stare out into the hallway beyond.

I walked out into it and was about to say something like "I'll see you tomorrow then" but stopped when I suddenly felt something move against my leg and when I looked down I saw yet another cat. But instead of the Persian one, this one was all black with thick fur. It mewed and looked up at my then started trotting down the hall. I looked back behind but found Erik gone and the door closed.

I let out the air I felt I had been holding the whole time and began to follow the cat down the hall wondering what on earth I had gotten myself into.

**An:** thanks once again for reviews and to the nice comments it makes me want to keep writing. I will try to update earlier.


	6. anxiety

**An:** guess what everyone? It's finally a new chapter! Yaaayy!! (Throws confetti)…. ok I know what your thinking…what the (add swear word(s)) took so long. Well, you see, it all started with this crazy blank space in the middle of my mind. At first it was really small, something at the back of my head, but it kind of started to grow and before I knew it my brain became one big nothing, a huge blank, an endless void that just went on and one and…. well you get the picture (sigh). therefore I had what you call the biggest writer's block I've ever had in my life…so far. It wasn't just this story, but pretty much all of them. It also had a lot to do with school, but I rather not go there. Any who, once I finally started getting thought back into my head, I did as much writing as I could so the wonderful news is that I have more then one chapter completed. Unfortunately, I am not going to update both at the same time so the next chapter may not be updated until Monday (just cause I like to piss you all off….haha jk). Also, I'm not going to lie, this chapter is crap. Its boring, but it beneficial to the story. The next chapters will be better.

Um oh yea and for the next chapters to come, for those who have been reading so far, it would be a good idea to go back to the previous chapters in case you forget about what's going on (which may not be likely, but what ever.).

All right I'm done rambling now so enjoy this wonderfully disappointing chapter.

**disclaimer.** I don't own any Poto characters and stuff blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 6:** **Anxiety**

" Well my god Christine!" Ellis said in disgust. " Whatever has been wrong with you for the past week! Look at you, you look like a corpse!"

The three other sisters laughed in unison to this as I stood in front of them in the deck room that over looked the back gardens.

Sighing deeply, I ignored their comments about my feeble looks and stepped forward into the room to go out into the next doorway leading up to the stairway, which led to my own room.

How badly I wished to go there and just fall into a deep sleep. Ever since I had begun the music lessons with my mysterious music instructor, sleep had been taken away from me and anxiety was put in its place.

It wasn't just the music lessons and the unending worry of disappointing Erik that formed this unstable feeling, but the worry that my foster parents would find out I was going to the house every night without their knowing.

If someone was to find out Id been sneaking out every night for music lessons to the strange house in the woods, I would most likely be sent back to Paris where Id have to go to another boarding school. My foster parents would most likely do this for they would not tolerate such behavior and recklessness from me.

It took some work at first to convince them what happened that night when I stepped through the large doors of the haunting mansion a couple of weeks ago. Erik had kept his word in working things out even though Cathy was not pleased one bit. In the end, me and the other servant Mr. Hanson convinced the others that I had stumbled into the gardens and lost my way. The scars and bruises I had gotten from falling in the mirror chamber where from " falling down a flight of stairs" as Mr. Hanson put it.

Unfortunately there was no way in telling everyone why I had to go back to the house every night. The servants, especially Cathy, were not pleased with Erik's decision to risk me being punished to come to the house every night. Not only that, but that they may get in trouble as well for letting me risk in the first place. There fear of Erik however kept them from going against his will.

With such circumstances, I had no choice but to tell my friend, Marie, the truth. Well…most of it anyways. I told her that I had gotten lost in the house and that I had happened to bump into Erik. In doing so I had told him about the dare and in return, for trespassing, I must come to the house every night to be taught how to sing.

Marie was very surprised by this at first and just as confused, but she soon accepted what happened and agreed to help me keep the secret from everyone especially Elli's parents or my so-called foster parents.

Because me and Marie's families were usually busy with the up coming wedding and all and didn't care much what we did as long as we stayed out of the way, it was easy for us to just walk out of the house or ask to go out and "explore" without them become suspicious. Once we were out of the house Marie would come with me to Erik's mansion.

I had to convince Erik that she should be welcomed into the house and stay there until my music lessons were finished because, before, she would stay and wait for me near the house's gate, but she didn't feel comfortable sitting their in the dark and I hated to leave her there. So after some great courage I finally asked him for her to "visit" while I came.

At first he gave me a quizzical stare and I almost thought he'd say no, but after a long silence and irritated tapping on a dark wood desk, he finally nodded his head. "If she absolutely must." He had said softly and then said I could go.

I gave a somewhat nervous smile and had quietly left. After that, Marie had come, without question, inside the house with me every night. While I would be effortlessly trying to do Erik's bidding of improving my voice, Marie would wait. Even though the servants weren't entirely happy with having to keep the secret of us coming every night, they, however, could not contain there happiness of having new visitors in the house for what seemed like ages.

There were of course some rules that had been set. Not just for Marie but for me as well. We could explore the house as we wished, but we were not allowed in certain rooms or hallways and the only time I was allowed to come to Erik's rooms was for the music lesson otherwise the servants were the ones to report to him if I needed to see him. Marie of course was not allowed to come near Erik's rooms at all.

When coming to his room I was not allowed to touch anything without his consent nor go into his private chambers or anywhere near a certain door that was hidden behind a red velvet curtain. Even though I was curious I knew better then to go against Erik's will. Some days while I would wait for Erik to arrive, id look upon the door and wonder, but never moved towards it. The door seemed to have its own mysterious power that said, "Keep away or suffer the consequences!" I did as I was told.

It had been almost a month now since my first music lesson with Erik. The first night I had to come I was so nervous that I began to shake and I almost thought of not even going. But something inside me kept me from changing my mind. I wasn't sure whether it was the thought of having true music back in my life again since my father's death or of seeing Erik. I couldn't lie in saying I wasn't curious.

But it wasn't all about that. Erik was willing to teach me how to sing better then I ever have or thought I ever could. Its true, the lessons were in some ways excruciating at times and of course tiring, but no matter how hard they got or how much we worked, even when I was almost on the verge of tears, it all started to pay off.

It's only been three weeks and I can feel myself getting better. There have been some days when I couldn't feel it however, where I may have been too tired to go on. But no matter how many times I had to repeat a warm up or single piece of music Erik never seemed to get angry. He just kept pressing me on until he felt I had done it perfect or to his liking.

Now, as I walked across the room between Ellis and the three laughing sisters, I knew that the look of exhaustion from the previous weeks showed upon my face.

" What have you and Marie been doing out there anyways? Climbing trees? You look like you haven't slept in days," Ellis said lounging on a love seat.

I continued to ignore her and walked out of the room without so much as a glance behind even with the girls softly laughing behind me. I didn't care what they thought. I was too tired to care anymore about Ellis's childish taunts. As I turned to walk up the stairway I looked up to see Marie looking down at me.

" No offense Christine but… I think Ellis may be right for once. You look exhausted. This teacher of yours seems to be pushing you way to hard. Maybe you can ask him for a day off."

Even though I was tired I couldn't help but laugh at this suggestion. " If you were me Marie would you go up to him and ask that?"

Marie didn't have to respond, for I could see it plainly on her face that the answer was "no."

Smiling softly I lifted my dress and walked slowly up the stairs. I heard Marie sigh deeply.

" You know Christine you don't have to do this…you never have time for rest anymore. Always having to get up early cause of this stupid wedding and then not getting back until late because of your lessons. Don't get me wrong I enjoy going to that house, it is definitely interesting but I wonder…do you really enjoy going to these lessons or are you…afraid?"

I had reached the top of the stairs and then froze to look at Marie. I could see worry spreading across her face. I stared into her eyes for a moment then shook my head and smiled.

"No…I'm not afraid. I truly think I want this, I…ever since my father died music had seemed to vanish from my life…but now I feel as if its reappeared some how like some long lost missing piece of me and its wonderful Marie, its truly wonderful because I feel somewhat whole again." We walked into my bedroom and shut the door. Sitting on the bed, I put my head on her shoulder. " It is tiring Marie, but it feels worth it.

Marie rapped her arm around me. " Well Christine, just know ill be here for you. If you ever need to talk about anything just know I'm here ok?"

I suddenly then felt immense guilt and felt that I needed to tell her what truly happened. But I knew I couldn't, not yet. Marie would care only for my safety and if she knew what really happened, she would not let me go back to Erik no matter what.

I nodded my head and thanked silently for Marie as a friend. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have the courage to stand up for myself.

As I looked at the mirror next to the wall I then understood for the situation that had happened down stairs. My hair, usually in big, thick curls was now more of a sloppy wave, there were faint circles forming under my eyes and my skin looked paler then usual. When I had finally washed my face and detangled my hair I slipped on a nightgown and climbed into bed.

Marie sat next to me on the bed. " Get good rest Christine tomorrow is going to be a big day."

I sighed once again not wanting to think about it. There was to be a party at the Ewell's house celebrating the wedding to come. The one-day I could not get out of to get to my music lesson.

The worst was that I had yet to tell Erik so now I would have to go to the mansion and tell him before I left if I was lucky to get away without anyone noticing. Not only that, but I'm afraid he'll be quite irritated with me.

Trying not to think about it I closed my eyes and tried to think better thoughts.

" Good night Christine." Marie said and blew out the candle next to my bed.

" Good night" I responded back and Marie closed the door.

As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness around me I looked out through the window beside my bed at the moon and clear night sky outside knowing it would be sometime before I would eventually be able to fall asleep.


	7. The Dubons

**An:** As i said before i made another chapter and this one is longer and better.Sorry for errors and i hope you all enjoy.please tell me what you think in your reviews.

**Chapter 7: The Dubons**

As the sun began to creep lower in the sky, I walked slowly through the narrow forest path that was shrouded in a light mist. I was alone this time for Marie had to get ready for tonight's banquet party and no matter how hard she tried to sneak away from her parents, they always would catch her and take her off to prepare for the celebration.

The celebration took place at the Ewells who lived near at least a mile off to the south. The celebration was to start near the time I usually had my music lessons and would end late in the night.

The Ewells and the Martiques Family and all of their friends were supposed to show up. It was certainly supposed to be a huge event, but I was not looking forward to it one bit. I had a feeling I would end up alone most of night walking and watching in the corner while everyone else had a good time.

Marie would be needed with her family and would not be able to stay with me for too long. Ellis's parents expect me to keep Ellis company, but I knew that wouldn't last very long with Ellis's infuriating comments.

I also wasn't very good with meeting new people. I could get away with a hello or maybe even a small conversation, but after that I would usually want to walk off alone somewhere away from the others.

Ever since my fathers death I was never good with people. The only reason I was friends with Marie was because of her exceptionally out going personality and being able to befriend anyone.

I however, did not have this trait. It wasn't that I was timid; I just never felt that there was any reason to get to know someone who will most likely forget about me eventually anyways. Besides, I didn't have that status like Ellis did. To people I was just the girl that was taken in out of charity.

This made me wonder why Erik had been so interested in someone like me in the first place. After all, what Cathy said, he had a powerful reputation even though it was hardly known. I felt I should be little importance in his affairs or life. Maybe I was…

If this were the case then maybe he wouldn't make such a big deal about me skipping a music lesson after all. However, I still wish I had Marie by my side, but she unfortunately had more important matters to attend to.

Therefore I was to walk to the house alone in the darkening light of sundown. I was familiar with the path by now and as I weaved my way through the tangled and distorted branches of trees I finally saw the road clear ahead.

Luckily I had prepared my self earlier on for the party so as soon as I came back to the Martique's house I would be prepared to take off in the carriage to the Ewell's house.

My dress was a simple dress, but had its own lovely design that fit well to my figure. It had a light pink covering with a creamy white dress skirt underneath. A lace design hung from my shoulders and waist.

I was given small jewelry that I had to borrow from the Martiques because Ellis's parents had none to give to me. My hair was of course pinned up in its normal fashion, except for a lovely jeweled pin on the side of my head that kept my hair in tact. I wore a dark red cloak over my dress so not to get it dirty in some way.

I walked on the side of the dark brown road that led to the black iron gates ahead. As usual the gates creaked open by themselves as if ghosts in the mist were opening the gates for me. The statues on top of the pillars between the gates stared down at me with a cold hard stare as if judging whether I should still be able to pass by them.

But I walked on as usual showing no fear. As I walked on through the path towards the house however, something caught my eye. Near the other side of the house to my left was a path I did not know had been there before. On the path of light tanned stone was a black carriage driven by two massive horses. One lifted up its head and looked at me with eyes as black as coals.

The driver of the carriage did not see me, but was waiting patiently on top the carriage for whoever was supposed to arrive.

This made me stare for a moment, wondering what it was doing there. Then I began to wonder if the carriage was for Erik. Without a moment to loose I rushed towards the front doors. I pushed them open and as usual, when I stepped in side, the doors closed behind me.

Looking around was the same scenery from when I first entered the house. But this time I barley gave it a glance as I headed down a near hallway to were the servants corridors were placed.

As I walked through the dark hallway I began to hear voices from a nearby room. I figured it must be Cathy and a few others. I could see a small light from the crack in the doorway. I walked silently towards it and peaked through the small opening of the door.

The room inside looked to be a secure drawing room that I hadn't been in before. Shelves, desks and paintings where set against the dark green wall. A window looking over the woods was set in the back and comfortable furniture was fashioned nicely around the room.

On this furniture was a group of people I had never seen before. Their clothing was fashioned nicer then my own and they had a look about them that signified importance. They looked very impatient as if waiting for something. Cathy was standing near the corner, as was another servant.

Looking at the people I saw that there was five of them. A big strong looking man, who seemed to be close to his 50s, and a woman with a tight face and cold glaring eyes sat together on a sofa. The other three sat nearby. A boy who looked to be a few years older them me with dark features and long brown hair and two girls, one who looked to be only a child of ten or eleven years old, with thick, light brown curls.

The other girl however, caught my attention the most. Her eyes had a piercing glare just like the woman and she had almost white blond hair that fell to her waist. She looked the most irritated of the bunch and someone who had an easy temper.

" How much longer must we wait for him?" said the older woman in irritation. " I'm sick of always waiting. Has he ever heard of showing up on time?"

I assumed they must have been talking about Erik. Cathy glanced at the other servant, which I remembered to be known as John.

" I assure you Mrs. Dubon that he will be here any minute." Cathy said softly.

My eyes grew wide as I heard that name. Dubon…it sounded familiar.

Then I remembered Mr. and Mrs. Martique talking to Ellis's parents one night about a certain family, who lived close by, who were highly known around the area with a fierce reputation. I then realized that this must be the family.

I suddenly then remembered something that Cathy had told me long ago: " _Mr. Brocks had been living with his daughter and three grand children for some time… I was the one who took care of him here when he lay dieing… his family is not to be toyed with. They are very strict and forceful people, very powerful. Even his grandchildren have control in the family. A bunch of obsessive brats if you ask me…they always get there way it seems. Mr. Brocks was the only one who seemed to be able to keep them in check. And now it seems Erik has the burden of keeping them out of his way…"_

I then realized that this might be the family Cathy was talking about. Mr. Brock's family, except now they were the Dubons.

" I hope you know that if he does not show up soon we will be late for the banquet at Mr. and Mrs. Ewells." Boomed Mr. Dubon. " I only need to talk to him for a few short minutes. It is of great importance." He glanced over at the younger girl closer to my age with the white blond hair. She gave a small smile and then began to twine her fingers through her hair.

I inched closer towards the door until suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I jumped but did not scream. I immediately thought it to be Erik, but instead I turned around to see myself face to face with Mr. Hanson.

I gave sigh of relief while he gently tugged me away from the door and out of the hall. We went into a room close by.

" Mr. Hanson I'm sorry to intrude but…" He put is hands to my mouth in order for me to be quiet and then looked out into the hall. I turned my head in the direction he looked to find a dark figure walk silently without a sound down the hall to the drawing room with the family waiting.

I immediately recognized it to be Erik. Fear rose up in my stomach for reasons I didn't understand. I wouldn't lie when I said I was afraid when I first started my music lesson with him, but after sometime I began to become more relaxed around him.

But now for some reason it was different. I was less afraid those other times because I was obeying Erik's rules and coming at the times he expected me to show up. Also because the music lessons to me were our time. For some reason now I had forgotten that Erik had a life other then the one I shared with him.

This was certainly not a music lesson and I was not only here at the wrong time, but apparently at the worst time. What would have happened if he had caught me there listening and prying around where I shouldn't be?

The thought of this brought a shiver down my spine. When Erik finally had entered the room, closing the door behind him, I let out the air in my lungs and closed my eyes. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

I looked up at Mr. Hanson who had been staring back at me. He took my arm and then led me away.

When we were finally in the servant's corridors Mr. Hanson led me into a small kitchen where two other servants were seated. He pulled me up a chair and asked for me to sit down.

I obeyed without protest or thought. The room was better lit then the hall so it was easier to see everyone's face. Mr. Hanson looked somewhat pale, but did not look frightened only concerned. He was around Cathy's age with gray hair and a short beard. His pale, blue eyes reflected in the candlelight.

" I'm sorry that I came without you or the others consent Mr. Hanson." I said looking around the room. " Its just that I had to speak with Erik. You see, I'm not going to be able to see him tonight because I'm going to be away at…. at the Ewells for the party tonight. I'm sure you've heard."

" Ah yes, I've heard. We figured you'd probably be going; after all you are a friend of the Martiques. So you don't have to worry, Cathy has already informed Erik of this."

"Oh…," I said surprised. I then felt very foolish. "I should have known that it would have been obvious and that I didn't need to tell Erik. But I wasn't sure so I thought it would have been best to come just in case…"

"Its fine Christine, would you like something to drink or eat?" Mr. Hanson gestured at the nearby table.

"Oh, no thank you I have to get going actually," I said becoming nervous. I didn't want the others back at the Martiques to know I was gone and I began to become very antsy.

"Look Christine Its ok, you're not in any trouble. Although I must say you do have a knack for getting yourself in situations don't you." Mr. Hanson chuckled.

I smiled. " Well around here at least. Anyways, I'm sorry once again for coming without your knowing. I was trying to find someone to talk to and I of course thought that there was someone in that drawing room…I know it wasn't any of my business but…."

" Once again Christine, its fine. Just be thankful it wasn't Erik who found you there instead."

I swallowed hard, trying not to think about what would most likely happen to me. If that were to happen it wouldn't be the first time Erik would loose his temper. There were few times I saw him loose it, none thankfully on me. However, there had been one night that I had been late for my music lesson and I promised myself never to let that happen again.

He didn't loose his temper entirely, but he wasn't at all pleased. I was, after all, a half an hour late because I had broken one of the Martiques expensive dinner plates. I was then forced to wash the dishes with the servants as punishment. I tried to go as fast as I could but there was nothing I could really do.

Once I had finally arrived, Erik had fixed me with a cold glare. Never even asking why I was late, he simply said: " I told you I didn't except lateness. If you are serious about me teaching you Christine then you will not let this happen again…"

I was not only embarrassed, but upset at the fact that it didn't seem to be my fault, but I knew I could not argue. After that night I was never late again.

I looked down at the cold hard ground of the kitchen floor in deep thought. I began to think again about the Dubons and what their relationship was to Erik. What was so important that they needed to talk to Erik about? Whatever it was the Dubons daughter seemed quite happy with what was taking place. Of course I was once again curious, but I knew it was none of my business.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened and Cathy appeared, a look of surprise on her face as she saw me sitting there.

" Christine! What on earth are you…. oh dear that's right! You came to tell Erik you couldn't come today didn't you?"

" I told her everything Cathy, its ok." Mr. Hanson said when I didn't respond. Mr. Hanson then told her what happened.

" Oh I'm sorry Christine," Cathy said. " I should have told you before that I figured…. well now you know. Come Christine ill show you to the door." Cathy sighed

I stood up and thanked Mr. Hanson. As we walked out to the front entrance I looked over at Cathy.

" Its them isn't it? The Dubons… they're Mr. Brock's family." I told her.

Cathy looked at me and then nodded. " Yep, that was them alright. Most people don't even know that Mrs. Dubon is Mr. Brock's daughter. After he died she moved off with her family, not telling a soul about her father's death. They're popular around here, but they have many secrets."

" They're going to be at the Ewells party tonight." I realized.

" That's right isn't it? Well, it's a good thing then you didn't bump into them here or you'd probably be in a whole lot of trouble. But do me a favor Christine and steer clear of them at the party. You don't want to get involved with people like that, trust me."

I laughed, " Trust me Cathy I'll probably be steering clear of everyone."

" Oh now there's no reason for that. I'm sure you'll have a fun time Christine. There should be plenty of people there for you to meet and boys your age too." Cathy said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. When we arrived at the front doors I stopped walking and turned to face Cathy.

" You don't think that…Erik will be mad do you?"

" Do not worry about him Christine just have fun at the party." Cathy said and opened the front doors.

I nodded and then walked out of the house. Cathy gave me one last smile and closed the doors behind me.

The sun still showed a little behind the trees as I descended the front stairs. Walking along the path I noticed that the carriage from before was still there. But, suddenly a side door opened and the Dubon family walked out. Not wanting to be seen I hid behind a nearby tree.

Looking around the tree's trunk I saw them approach the carriage. To my surprise the last person to step out of the house was Erik. He wore his cape and the hood of it covered his head making him look like a tall dark shadow with a white mask.

As each family member began to climb into the carriage the Dubon daughter turned around to face Erik. Saying something to him that I could not hear, she smiled the same smile from before and stepped on to the carriage. Erik, not seeming to respond in any manner to whatever the girl just said, simply took her hand and helped her into the carriage.

Once they were all seated inside, the carriage took off into the woods and out of sight. I watched it leave and then went to look back and see Erik, but he was gone.

Now I was more confused then ever and even more curious then before. But what was worse is that I actually felt something else too, but couldn't place it. Maybe I was, in some ways, irritated, but I couldn't figure out why.

Something inside me felt like these people were bothersome and it troubled me to see them here at the house speaking to Erik. Something was going on, but I didn't know what to make of it.

I slipped away from the tree and went back into the woods back towards the Martique's house. Tonight, I would most likely meet the Dubons in person whether I wanted to or not. Even so, Cathy is right, I think I should stay away from them. But that doesn't mean I don't get to find out more about them.

Whatever does happen tonight, though, I think it will be a very interesting party indeed.

**An:** oohh who is this mysterious girl talking to Erik? Man, i hope she doesnt try to take him away from Christine that would be horrible. after all, she can only mean trouble right? And dont think christine wont have any surprises coming her way (a very handsome one i might add). i guess youll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter ( sigh).


End file.
